


even monsters are not immune to Feelings

by Gale_Breeze



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: in which a horrifying gas cloud falls for a nightmarish tendril beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: Black was really not used to all these... Sensations.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	even monsters are not immune to Feelings

Eleven crewmates. All the entity called 'Black' had to do was kill eleven of the worthless humanoids that were roaming about the ship. A little more challenging than usual, but not particularly difficult. Nothing that Black hadn't seen before. 

They wandered down to Admin and snapped Orange's neck before propping her up in a chair, so it's not immediately obvious they're dead. Then they headed up to Medbay and shot Yellow in the back of the skull six times before shoving their body beneath a bed. Then they vented down to Electrical, where they're about to lunge up and shove a knife through Blue's ribcage when they saw... White.

They were expertly hiding behind the visage of a humanoid, and for a moment Black was almost fooled. But the visor was hit by the light, and Black could see a dozen gleaming eyes staring right at them. A hole had been torn open in the center of their suit, and a sharpened tongue had emerged from a vortex of teeth. Their limbs were just an inch too long, too lanky to make proper sense. And most of all, they were about to kill Blue.

Another Imposter.

They stare at each other for a moment, shocked at the presence of another. Then Blue opened his mouth, and White sliced him in two with a single slash of their wickedly sharp tongue before pulling their tongue back in and covering the hole with their chestplate. Something unnatural twinged in Black at the sight of it.

"... Have killed Blue and Lime now," they whispered. "You?"

"Orange and Yellow," Black said, feeling an odd emotion well up inside them. White could match them, kill for kill. This felt... Odd. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps, and the two of them froze dead. Somebody was approaching. "In," Black said urgently, and pulled White into the vent as fast as they could. It snapped shut right as Red turned the corner and saw the body.

Before, the vents were roomy, almost luxurious. Why now, with White lying atop them as they waited for Red to leave, did the vent feel almost too tight? With such little space between them, Black could feel the tendrils of White's true form beneath the suit. The countless writhing tendrils that made up their fake limbs, the ways that they tightened and loosened to imitate humanoid musculature...

Their eyes were so bright. All twelve of their eyes were a gleaming gold, like a bright sun. It made the gaseous clouds that made up Black's body beneath their own suit go dense and still, and they didn't quite know why. It felt intoxicating, like freshly harvested neon.

They waited there, for what felt like forever. Eventually Red left the body behind, sprinting away to report the death. White and Black stared at each other for a moment, and Black could hear the teeth behind White's suit audibly click nervously. "Move," White said. "Need alibi." Right! Right... They shuffled through the vent, too close to each other for comfort.

Eventually, they surfaced through the vent in Medbay. White glanced at Yellow's corpse as they emerged from the vent and nodded approvingly. That same odd feeling rushed through Black's immaterial form, trapped within the spacesuit as it was. The second they both stepped outside, the ship wailed out - the emergency alarm.

They were the first two to make it to the cafeteria. Red took one look at them, and snorted. Black didn't understand what was so funny, but if it made sure that they and White slipped under the radar, they'd suffer whatever jokes they had to.

The ensuing meeting was... Tense. Everybody noticed that four of their number weren't there, and made the appropriate conclusions. Not just one dead crewmate, but four. Everyone was very upset about the whole ordeal. The alibis were provided in short order - Red found the body after arriving from the Lower Engine, Green and Pink had been repairing the ship's shields, Purple had apparently tried to throw some of Red's possessions out the garbage chute, Brown was in Navigation, and Cyan was heading to the Upper Engine from the Reactor. Which just left...

"Where were you, Black?!" Cyan asked suspiciously.

"With me," White replied shortly, the glove of their suit twisting to intertwine with Black's. Their form inside the suit went dense and still again at the touch, went dense and still as the tendrils within White's suit writhed and churned for reasons that Black could not understand. What was this feeling bubbling within them? "Does that matter?"

The rest of the crew snorted much like Red had, and then immediately discounted any chance of either White or Black being Imposters. Eventually, nobody could decide who to throw into the airlock, and decided to leave it for now. Everyone scurried back to their work, leaving just Black and White alone in the too-large cafeteria.

There was something Black had to know. "Meaning?" Why did White's statement of Black being with them mean anything? It would be... Useful information. That was all.

White stared, eyes shifting and rearranging behind the visor. "Crew always believes," they said after a few moments of silence. "Good alibi."

Black nodded. They didn't need to nod, but they nodded. "Understood." They paused and thought for a moment, watching White's form as they left to continue their work. That feeling, that odd sensation that Black had felt, it was screaming at them now. "Wait."

White turned, golden eyes glimmering under the ceiling light. "What?" Their suit rippled for a moment, the result of countless tendrils bouncing against the sides.

"... Work together?" Black asked quietly.

The Imposter before them said nothing. They turned and looked down the hallway for a moment before turning back, and giving a slow nod. That same emotion rushed through Black's gaseous form again, a sensation in a body that by all rights shouldn't feel anything. Why did they keep feeling that rush whenever White did anything...? Perhaps it was a consequence of pretending to be Crew - their feeble and worthless ideals had rubbed off on it through exposure.

But if the sensation of being around White never faded... Well. Black wouldn't mind that much.

**Author's Note:**

> take my trash damn it


End file.
